A key entry point for accessing services is how they are readily made available for any kind of usage. Conventional efforts have been made for accessing services, including related contents mainly for composition purposes.
For capturing service information, a wide interdisciplinary plethora of service description attempts have taken place over the years, diverging to different context sensitive, motivation driven and restrictive requirements tailored classification threads. Many of these are summarized in Table 1, service description classifications, which is based on the “Unified Service Description Language XG Final Report,” W3C Incubator Group Report 27 Oct. 2011. The efforts can be attributed to the following criteria:                whether the scope of the effort lies in capturing information technology (IT) or business aspects of services or the whole service system.        the purpose of the corresponding effort: is the effort geared towards normative data exchange, is the purpose of the effort to facilitate software engineering, is the purpose of the effort to automate a specific task, and/or is the purpose of the effort to act as reference model.        whether the effort is able to capture business network relationships between services.        whether the effort is standardized.        
TABLE 1BusinessEffortScopePurposenetworkRepresentationStandardized1. Service Oriented ArchitecturesWS-*ITExchangeNoXMLVariousUDDIITExchangeNoXMLOASISSoaMLITEngineeringNoUMLOMGUPMSITEngineeringNoUMLNoSOA-RMITReferenceNoInformalOASISSOA OntologyIT/BusinessReferenceNoOWLOpen GroupWADLITExchangeNoXMLW3CCore Ontology ofITReferenceNoOWLNoWeb Services2. Semantic Web ServicesOWL-SITAutomationNoOWLNoWSMOITAutomationNoWSMLNo. . .SAWSDLITExchangeNoXMLW3CSA-RESTITExchangeNoXMLW3CRO-SOAITReferenceNoRDFSOASISReferenceITReferenceNoOWLNoService ModelWSMO-LiteITAutomationNoRDFSW3CMicroWSMOITExchange,NoXMLNoAutomationMinimal ServiceITExchange,NoRDFSNoModelAutomation3. Software-as-a-ServiceSMLITExchangeNoXMLW3CSaaS-DLITEngineeringNoXMLNo4. Service NetworksOBELIX serviceBusinessConfigurationYesRDFSNoontologye3ServiceBusinessConfigurationYesRDFSNoe3ValueBusinessAnalysisYesRDFSNoSNNBusinessOptimizationYesUMLNo5. Service SystemAlterSystemReferenceNoInformalNoReferenceSystemReferenceNoUMLOASISArchitectureFoundation ofSOAService DesignSystemEngineeringNoECoreNoModelOntologicalSystemReferenceNoFOLNoFoundations ofService ScienceTEXO ServiceSystem/BusinessReferenceNoOWLNoOntology6. EconomicDIN PAS 1018BusinessExchangeNoInformalDINEmmrichBusinessReferenceNoUMLNoO'SullivanBusinessReferenceNoORMNoTomaBusinessAutomationNoWSMLNoUSDLBusinessReference/NoECore, XMLIn progressExchange/Engineering
However, there has not been an approach taken with respect to various aspects of service composition, to easily match different available services and otherwise to assist in one or more aspects of service composition. This problem becomes more important in a cloud environment with a plethora of available different services in which an appropriate composability becomes difficult to determine using merely conventional techniques.